ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2017/November
November 1 Instagram :"Ello Johnnies! #halloween #halloweencostume" 11-1-17 Instagram 005.jpg November 2 Instagram :"#HAUS #HAUSEditorial #hausofgaga Me in @versace_official Hair @fredericaspiras Makeup @sarahtannomakeup Styling @tomeerebout @sandraamador.xx" 11-2-17 Instagram 001.jpg Hotel in Montreal Arriving 11-2-17 Arriving Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg Leaving 11-2-17 Leaving Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg Sarah Tanno 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Versace and earrings by Eddie Borgo. November 3 Backstage concert at Bell Centre in Montreal 11-3-17 Backstage concert at Bell Centre in Montreal 001.jpg November 5 Twitter :"Prayers for #SanAntonio and all the families who are suffering the loss of loved ones. I’ll pray also for #GunControl" Montreal 11-5-17 Out and about in Montreal 001.jpg Backstage concert at Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis 11-5-17 Backstage concert at Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis 001.jpg November 7 Backstage concert at Little Caesars Arena in Detroit 11-7-17 Backstage concert at Little Caesars Arena in Detroit 001.jpg November 8 Recording Studio in Detroit 11-8-17 Recording Studio in Detroit 001.jpg 11-8-17 Recording Studio in Detroit 004.jpg 11-8-17 Recording Studio in Detroit 005.jpg November 10 Bar in Uncasville 11-10-17 Bar in Uncasville 001.jpg November 11 Twitter :"Last show for #JoanneWorldTourConnecticut SOLD OUT LOVIN PERFORMIN 4 U! lets see ur outfits!! #JoanneWorldTour I’m wearing new @Versace t-shirt backstage" 11-11-17 Twitter 001.jpg 11-11-17 Twitter 002.jpg 11-11-17 Twitter 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a shirt by Versace, scarf by DSQUARED2, hat by Eugenia Kim, and earrings by Lydell. Alex Dolan 11-11-17 Alex Dolan 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears earrings by Eddie Borgo. November 13 Twitter :"Happy #worldkindessday #WorldKindnessDay THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER my wish is for you all to know how happy it makes me knowing the whole world is trying to be kinder to each other everyday. Well wishes Twitterverse. #BeKind @BTWFoundation" 11-13-17 Twitter 001.jpg Backstage concert at KFC Yum! Center in Louisville 11-13-17 Backstage concert at KFC Yum! Center in Louisville 001.jpg November 15 Backstage concert at Sprint Center in Kansas City 11-15-17 Backstage concert at Sprint Center in Kansas City 001.jpg November 16 Alex Dolan 11-16-17 Alex Dolan 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit and shoes by Jean Paul Gaultier. November 19 Getting ready for AMA's in Washington D.C. 11-19-17 Getting ready for AMA's in Washington 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Azzedine Alaïa. Press board at AMA's at Capital One Arena in Washington D.C. 11-19-17 Press board at AMA's at Capital One Arena in Washington 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Azzedine Alaïa. Leaving Capital One Arena in Washington D.C. 11-19-17 Leaving Capital One Arena in Washington 001.jpg November 20 Backstage concert at PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh 11-20-17 Backstage concert at PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh 001.jpg November 27 Twitter :"This Thanksgiving I thought a lot about all the blessings I have: my fanily, my friends and extended family, and also I thought of all the little monsters who come to our show. I am so grateful for you and the love you share w/ me and each other. Thanks for being so .#PawsUp" November 28 Twitter :"Thank u @Starbucks & @Spotify for celebrating artists who #GiveGood with a donation to @BTWFoundation, and to great organizations by @Metallica and @ChanceTheRapper! Limited edition cards available now at Starbucks!" 11-28-17 Twitter 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a corset, pants by Miaou, earrings by Lydell, and a necklace by Saskia Diez. Backstage concert at Philips Arena in Atlanta 11-28-17 Backstage concert at Philips Arena in Atlanta 001.jpg November 29 Instagram :"Call me Princess Peach �� #ladygaga #JoanneWorldTourMiami" 11-29-17 Instagram 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bralette by Love Culture, thong by Sauvage, earrings by Rosantica, and a necklace by Keren Wolf. :"From the woods for Thanksgiving to the beach for Tour in Miami! #beyourself #ladygaga #beachwear #JoanneWorldTourMiami Bienvenidos a Miami!"'' 11-29-17 Instagram 001.jpg November 30 Instagram Timeline